The Harlequin
by aurevoirshosanna
Summary: He was the Joker. I was his doctor. I admit it; I had fallen in love with a horrendous psychopath. I saw the sad look on his face, and it was official. I was going to break him out. Nolan verse. * REVIEWS ARE LOVE * Harley Quinn X Joker
1. Arkham Asylum

**

* * *

**

Hey guys; this is a new story called: the harlequin. (Nolan verse)

**Summary:** He was the Joker. I was his doctor. I admit it; I had fallen in love with a horrendous psychopath. I saw the sad look on his face, and it was official. I was going to break him out. Nolan verse.

**Rating:** T

**DISCLAIMER  
**all of the original batman characters belong to DC comics; I own nothing.

**Chapter one:** arkham asylum.

* * *

I drove through the gates of Arkham excitedly. Today was my first day at Arkham Asylum as an intern. I had been a psychiatrist at the mental hospital back home, but I had no future there. See, I like to study the unusual cases.

The ones that are very interesting and rare. I have always had an attraction for extreme personalities.

More exciting, more _challenging_.

If there was one thing I liked, it was a challenge.

So here I am at Arkham asylum. The mental hospital on the outskirts of Gotham city.

All of the truly unbearable cases get sent here, and that is exactly why I wanted to intern there.

The gates were full of rust; only parts of the gate were covered in splotchy grey paint.

They opened for me, and I drove threw them.

Searching for a park, I had time to study the outside of Arkham, if it was really this spooky on the _out_side, I can't imagine what it would be _in_side.

The building was old, it was covered in the same grey splotchy paint that covered the gates, and it was shadowy as the late afternoon sun began to set.

I could see multiple lights coming out of some of the windows above the lower floors. _Probably an office area. _

Once I had found a park, I opened my door, and stepped out onto the hard, cold cement of the car park. I heard my heels clicking against the ground as I adjusted myself. With one click of a button, my car was locked and safe.

I took a few deep breaths and slowly walked towards the entrance.

A few security guards were standing around, talking to one another.

My long blonde hair was tied up nicely behind my head, in a bun. My glasses were rimless, though they were very noticeable.

My white coat had a nametag attached to my right pocket, and my skirt ended just a few inches above the knee.

My heels clicked loudly as I stood to open the door, my hand just about to reach it- I was pulled back by a tall security guard, 'sorry ma'am, we need you to show ID' I knew this would happen.

Didn't they know I was coming? I sighed, and reached into my pocket, I pulled out a piece of laminated paper.

_Dr. Harleen Quinzell_

_Age: 23_

_Occupation: psychiatrist_

The guard nodded and must have figured out that I was new.

He stopped me again, just before I opened the door. I rolled my eyes, and looked at him politely, 'yes, officer?' the security guard smiled, 'you are the new intern here at Arkham aren't you?' I nodded harshly, and nearly threw my glasses off as I did.

'Well nice to meet you Dr. Quinzell, I'm John Shacobie' he shook my hand slowly and then started again, 'would you like me to show you who you are meeting?' that would be nice;

I had no idea where I was supposed to go, only that I had been accepted as an intern here at Arkham asylum. 'Ooh, please' I said.

* * *

John directed me into the building, his work shoes clacked against the floor, and mine clicked gently- echoing into the empty halls.

The hallway was very small, but big enough to fit several people; the walls were coated in ripping yellow paint that was fading.

I spotted a waiting area, just in front of the elevators; it was a ripped green couch, with a few coffee stains around the edges, above it was a painted picture of a lily, and on the table in front of it, was a lily in a cracked yellow vase.

Below the table, in a compartment were dozens of old magazines.

I eyed them. John patted me roughly on the shoulder 'are you alright doctor?' I nodded and joined him in the elevator.

It seems that this was the lobby of the building. John politely stepped passed me and pressed the button 3.

I stood, holding onto my brief case, just waiting for the elevator to start moving. John was a tall man, with a height of about 6 feet.

He had very short whiskers coming out of his chin, and his face was pale.

He was wearing a blue and black uniform, complete with a gun taped to the left side of his body. He had long brown hair that seeped through the bottom of his hat, and his eyes were a deep hazel colour.

I eyed his gun. It scared me.

I kept my breathing calm as the elevator rose slowly.

_Can't this thing go any faster? _

John seemed to notice my impatience and chuckled slowly to himself; 'Dr. Quinzell, this elevator is the slowest in the building, unfortunately' I smiled.

Great. I began to lose myself, and started to breathe faster.

I kept it calm, and gently closed my eyes.

Controlling my breathing, the doors opened fastly. _Clunk_. Whoa. Inside floor 3 was a lot darker than the rest of the building; this is where they kept the extreme cases.

This was maximum security.

I noticed a woman with short black hair standing in the corner; she had a white coat on as well.

She had tanned skin and bright violet eyes.

John had his hand on my shoulder, and pulled me over to her, 'hello Joan, this is Dr. Quinzell' the Joan lady turned to me and smiled, 'Harleen Quinzell? I'm Joan Liland' Joan shook my hand firmly, and waited for my greeting.

I looked at John, who winked at me and entered the elevator again.

'Hi Joan, call me Harley. Everyone does'

it was true; everyone in my family had nicknamed me Harley.

'I must admit Dr. Quinzell, I was surprised when you wanted to intern here at Arkham' we walked down the hall.

Both of our shoes clacked loudly against the floors. I noticed the people in their cells look up once the clacking reached them.

Everyone was noisily tapping on the glass, just staring at the both of us, with wide, insane eyes.

A few of the patients sat on their beds, just staring at us through the big unbreakable glass window.

The door was steel, and it was sealed tightly shut.

'Well, I have always had an attraction for extreme personalities.

They're more exciting, more _challenging_' Joan looked at me with wide eyes, 'and more high profile?' I smiled.

'You can't deny there is an element of glamour to be super criminals.'

Joan shook her head, 'I will warn you right now. These are hardcore psychotics. If you're thinking of cashing in on them by writing a book, think again' a cell caught my eye.

It was darker in this cell, than the others, but it really fascinated me.

_Who was in here?_

I walked over to the cell, just moments before Joan finished her sentence.

Of course I wasn't going to cash in on them. I peeped through the window, and searched around for the patient.

Joan came up behind me. 'This is the Joker's cell' my heart dropped, 'you have the Joker here?' I barely completed the last word.

Joan smiled, and nodded. 'Yes, unfortunately he'll have to stay in maximum security for the remainder of his time here at Arkham. He's seeing a psychiatrist. Dr. Greene, I'll introduce him to you if you like?' said Joan.

I wasn't listening; I was determined to find the figure of the Joker.

Something bright caught my eyes. Just by the outer right hand corner, was a smile.

A horrific smile full of yellow, cracked teeth. The Joker. The Joker who had horrendous scars on either side of his face, each one blood thirsty.

The Joker wore clown make-up, round black eyes, a white face and a crooked line of lipstick, going from around his scars, and onto his mouth.

He haunted everyone in Gotham.

'Harleen? Dr. Quinzell?' I shook my head and turned back to Joan, 'excuse me, sorry Joan' Joan smiled, 'that's quite alright, would you like to see your office?' I nodded excitedly.

_I get my own office? I thought I would just bring my stuff around with me. _

Joan led me to an elevator, the exact same elevator that brought me up here.

'You're on floor 7. There should be some people up there waiting for you. Office 288.'

Joan walked down the hallway as the doors closed, and I was lifted towards the top of the building.

* * *

The elevator was slower than the last trip.

I sighed and played with my ID.

I fingered it in my pocket, and the doors opened with a bang. A heard a slight 'ding' noise and smiled happily, when I noticed it wasn't so spooky up here.

In fact, it looked _normal_.

Like an ordinary office.

I stepped out onto the floor, and looked down the hallways, 'hello?' I called out. Slowly, I walked down the hallway and looked at the doors.

276, 278, 280.

I kept going until I reached the door that said 288.

It was an old wooden door, with maroon paint on it. The paint was coming off, but the rest of the walls, floor and ceiling were genuinely clean. They must have revamped the place. I was just about to open the door, when I noticed a key slot just above the handle.

I rolled my eyes and groaned. You need a key. I wasn't given a key.

I was just about to turn and head for floor 3, when a sparkly object was thrown into my hand. I looked down at it. It was a key. I looked up to see a thin man with a thick, black beard and moustache. 'You must be Dr. Quinzell' he said roughly. Beneath his moustache, I could see a huge smile, which made his eyes pop.

He was only a few inches taller than me; he had chocolate brown eyes, and tan skin. 'Yes, that's me.' I shook his hand, as he smiled genuinely, 'my names. Dr. Greene, but just call me Gil' _. _

_Where have I heard that before?_

I nodded and pulled the key out of my hand; I fixed it into the slot, and turned it to the right.

In a few seconds, I was able to open my door. I peeped into the office. The window was open.

I was surprised to see that the sun had set, and a wave of purple and blue filled the sky. The night made my office shadowy.

I felt on the wall for a light switch, and flipped it on. The office bursted with light, and I could see.

There was a huge desk, just beside the window- with a bulletin board hanging over it. The desk had a few boxes on top, and in the corner, were three chairs all lined up against each other. The office was complete with a small bin, and a small space for keys.

I was happy with the office; it was big, spacey and suited me completely. 'Like it?' I turned at the sound of Dr. Greene's voice, 'yes I do.... Gil' Dr. Greene chuckled to himself, 'It wasn't always this nice, about 10 years ago it was as filthy as a pig pen. It took over 50 cleaners to get this place in shape'

Dr. Greene walked over to the desk, and sat down in my chair.

It was a thick, comfortable office chair, with wheels; it was covered in black leather.

'Wow' I stated. 'Yes, wow. You are lucky you got one of the new offices. You should see them below'

he pointed at the ground, and stood up slowly. 'Well, I appreciate it' I stood over beside the desk, and threw the heavy briefcase I had been holding for the last half hour, on top.

I shook my hand around and opened the briefcase.

'Have you been assigned a patient yet?' I shook my head.

'No, the lady on the phone said that I would be like an assistant until I get assigned a case, helping other doctors out with their patients.

'I can't wait to get started' I went through my briefcase, and pulled out my previous records from the last hospital I worked at, I stacked them in the filing cabinet beneath my desk, and looked up to Dr. Green, 'well, if you'd like, you could start helping out with me. I'm sure I could find something for you to do' I grinned at Dr. Greene, 'thank you Gil, who is your patient?'

I was hoping to work with someone like Thomas Schiff, he was unusual-

'The Joker' I nearly dropped the papers I was about to stack, 'sorry?' Dr. Greene walked over to the door, 'I'm the Jokers psychiatrist, if you want- you could help me out next week. I have an appointment on Tuesday' Dr. Greene walked out of my office, and into the one beside it, I figured he was working next door, in 286.

Once I had finished unloading my briefcase, I stacked it on top of my filing cabinet and hung my handbag, over my shoulder.

I walked out of the office, flicking off the light, carrying my key. I closed the door quietly, and locked it.

The elevator awaited me.

* * *

**Hey everyone, well I hope you like this story so far. Do you think I should update? I would like to know so that I can decide, reviews are love.**

**This was written in... 37 minutes. (: **

**-Alyce. xxox ;D (author)**

* * *


	2. See me sometime

**Hey everyone. This is chapter two. I don't care what you might be thinking, I enjoy writing this. ;p lol I have been up for a while, its 10;36 am and I haven't had brekkie yet, so I will just quickly take a break now and go have some food *thumbs up***

**Back. I only had like, 10 minutes. But I managed to quickly dry some bacon. And put in on bread. Mmmm bacon sandwich. ;p lol. Well it wasn't **_**really**_** 10 minutes, perhaps more. **

**On with the story .x.**

**DISCLAIMER  
all of the original batman characters belong to DC comics; I own nothing.**

**Chapter two: see me sometime**

* * *

The car trip on the way home was genuinely happy.

I sung at the top of my lungs, and wound the windows down.

The radio played at top volume, and I heard nothing but the sound of the music- and my high and screechy voice.

As I passed street after street, I noticed multiple lights flickering on in houses, the owners came out angrily- and looked around for the sound of my radio.

I looked down at it, and bit my lip.

Slowly, I turned down the volume and whispered the lyrics_. _

_It couldn't be _that _late._

I looked down at my watch. 11. 24pm.

Whoops. Hehhheh.

I drove along slowly by the road.

I wound up the windows and gulped.

_It sure is spooky here._

Gotham city was no place to be at night. There were constant drug dealers and mob members lurking in every alley, in every corner, in every _street_.

The shadows made in the corners of the street were scaring me.

Two shadows.

One shadow was beating the other with something hard, perhaps a baseball bat.

I watched from my car nervously, as one of the two shadows continued to beat the other with that _horrendous_ baseball bat.

I saw blood spurting.

I was about to call the police when I saw a large figure emerge from the darkness.

_Batman._

Batman grabbed the bat off of the attacker, and started defending himself from the punches and kicks, that were being thrown by the attacker.

Batman still had a firm hold of the bat and was holding it steadily as he punched the attacker in the face, multiple times. My knuckles were white as I clutched the steering wheel.

The motor was running.

I switched off the engine and sat in my seat, watching it all happen.

Batman finally managed to knock out his attacker, and help the victim to his feet.

From my position, the victim of the attack looked to be about 15 years old.

The attacker was much older, possibly middle aged.

I saw Batman give a few stern words to the teenager, and I saw him run off into the street.

The teenager looked upset, but then again- he had just gotten beat up. I switched my car on, and flicked the headlights on.

* * *

My apartment was pitch black on the inside; I entered, throwing my bags onto the kitchen counter.

I reached for my light switch, and fingered the little knob- pulling it down.

My apartment flooded with light. I rubbed my eyes, and then yawned. My apartment was a cosy little home with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, and a small kitchen area.

I undid the straps of my heels, and flicked them off.

One landed beside the television, and one landed on the couch.

I didn't really care where they landed, as long as I could quickly have a shower and then _sleep_.

* * *

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped my glossy head in a towel, and dried myself with an extra one.

In a few minutes, I was dressed in sweats and a tank top- and was safely under the covers of my bed. I snaked my arm from under the bed, to my nightstand and switched off the only light on in my apartment- my bedside lamp.

* * *

The next morning, I jumped out of my car and skipped across the concrete, to enter the asylum.

Bursting through the doors, I adjusted my glasses and looked up at the clock- just above the elevator.

6am.

_Right on time_.

I pressed the button to call the elevator, and waited.

I marched back and forth down the hall, listening to the sound of my heels clacking violently against the floor.

_Ding_.

My attention was now focussed on the coming elevator, and not my shoes.

I adjusted my glasses again, and stepped inside the elevator.

Floor 7.

I stepped out onto the glossy floor, and started towards my office.

288.

'Dr. Quinzell!' I jumped when I heard Dr. Greene yell.

'_Yes_, Gil?' Dr. Greene appeared out of his office.

He had a smile plastered along his face. 'How happy would you be if I told you that I have scheduled that appointment for today at 11am?' I felt myself frown, what was he talking about? _oh, _he meant that interview with the Joker that I was helping him with.

'Umm... excited I guess?'

Dr. Greene looked at me, 'well bring your notebook; you might want to take some notes' Dr. Greene disappeared into his office.

I opened my office door lousily and threw the key onto the desk.

I hung my bag over the edge of my office chair, and sat down.

But something caught my eye.

On the little table standing beside my desk, was a vase.

A vase with a rose.

Now my curiosity was fascinated.

_How did that get there? Was it there this whole time? _

I sat up in my seat, and leaned over my desk, to get a better look at it. There was something small attached to the side of the vase.

Twitching my brows, I stood up off of my chair and walked over towards the vase.

The 'something small' attached to the side of the vase was a small slip of paper, that had been scribbled on.

_Come down and see me sometime –J_

The Joker.

_How had he gotten into my office?_

As I remember clearly, I _locked_ the door.

But then again, he _was_ the Joker.

_How did he get out of his cell?_

I would just have to question him about it, at our little _interview_ this morning.

* * *

'Good _**morning Dr. Greene**_'

Dr. Green and I entered examination room B.

The morning had been troublesome for me, as all I could think about was my questions for the Joker... and biting my nails.

I breathed deeply as I came out of the shadows, 'good morning Joker' was Dr. Greene's simple reply. '_**And...**_Dr. Quinzell' The Joker motioned towards me, and then his eyes lay back on Dr. Greene.

'She will be our assisting me for the next four weeks, until she gets assigned her own case'

Dr. Greene stayed incredibly close to me, _weird._

'**Great**' he said slowly.

He showed me all of his teeth, and then stared at the floor. 'So let's get started-

Dr. Greene's pager beeped.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, 'Christs sake' I heard him whisper.

He opened his eyes and stared down hardly at his pager, his eyes went wide, 'oh I'm sorry- I'll have to cut this session short. Something's going on about two floors above. Come on Doctor-

'_Dr. Greene_; let _**Harley**_ talk to me'

the Joker ran his tongue over his lips, and smiled at us.

_Harley? How did he know about Harley?_

I was starting to get majorly suspicious when Dr. Greene interrupted, 'well... I guess it is alright if I leave you alone with him Dr. Quinzell, just be extra careful, and stay on _this side_ of the desk' Dr. Greene tapped on the opposite side of the desk as the Joker, and left fastly.

Leaving the both of us in complete silence.

I figured now was the best time to reveal the note.

'Care to tell me how _this_ got in my office?'

I pulled the small slip of paper out of my bag, on it had the scribbled message from the Joker.

He smiled, and giggled manically.

'I _**put it there**_'

I folded my arms, and threw the slip of paper back into my bag.

The Joker ran his scarred tongue over his top lip, and then cocked his head.

I breathed for a few moments.

'I think the guards would be interested to know that you've been _out_ of your cell' The Joker laughed.

Funny, his laugh wasn't as scary on the television, but in real life it really _**was**_ horrific.

I could barely think. It took me a moment to realise that he had stopped, the laughter just echoed in my brain.

'Come on, _**Harley**_... admit it. A girl like you...The first thing that you would've done _**was**_ tell the guards. But you kept your pretty mouth **shut**, which, in _my_ book, was a pretty **wise thing to do**' I gulped.

'How did you even get _into_ my office? I _locked_ the door didn't I?'

the Joker licked his lips and looked at me with weary eyes.

'Well, I _**am**_ the _**Joker**_. What do you expect?' what really kept my curiosity was the fact that he was able to grab a vase, a flower, a note _**and**_ a pen, somehow squeeze out of his cell, get into the elevator- _**without**_ the security cams watching, and _**then**_ pick the lock on my door- to shove the flower into my room, and then sneak _**back**_.

I shook my head.

Fascinating.

I took off my glasses.

Resting them on the table, I pulled the case for them out of my bag, and rested it beside my glasses.

With a quick motion, I opened the case and clutched the white handkerchief that lay in there.

I rubbed it on my glasses, clearing off any visible spec. I felt the Joker's eyes on me as I moved. I tried desperately not to look up.

I wanted to look. Slowly, I let my head rise from the glasses in my hand. I looked at the Joker curiously. His make-up less face was confused; he frowned and stared hardly at me.

I looked into his eyes.

He didn't move.

His eyes were a chocolate brown. His skin was pale, and his hair was a dark brown that curled up along the edges.

It was quite long. His mouth twitched slightly, although the rest of his face remained still.

As still as a statue. I looked at his scars carefully; each one was ragged and pointy.

Though they were not identical, they both were gruesome and hideous. I was thinking of the make-up.

The red lipstick that was smeared all over his lips came to my mind; he _**wanted**_ people to see them.

He _**wanted**_ them to know he had them.

He was _**proud**_ of them.

* * *

**Hey guys ; p this took me longer than 37 minutes- lol. This took me around 2/3 days. I started typing this up as soon as I uploaded chap.1 I don't know if that's three or two days. My math sucks, and my heart hurts. ; P well I hoped you liked it- please review!**

**Ps: I am so happy with the positivity of my reviews, it makes me happy to see that you guys like my story! X.**

**-Alyce. xxox (author)**


End file.
